firefandomcom-20200223-history
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Services protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 52 fire stations protecting 413,700 people over an area of 5577 square kilometres. History The Halifax Regional Municipality was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the municipalities of Halifax County. Fire Departments involved included the Cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the Town of Bedford and several in suburban and rural areas of the county. Fire Stations Apparatus roster The number in brackets is the shop number. The first two digits of the shop number represent the year of the truck, while the digits after the dash refer to the fleet number and desigation. The letters are coded as follows: *E=Engine *A=Alpha Engine *Q=Quint *L=Ladder *P=Platform *T=Tanker *TR=Trailer *TS=Tactical Support *R=Rescue *U=Utility *S=Support 'Division 1' 'Fire Station 50 - 2050 Hammonds Plains Road, Hammonds Plains' Built 1991 *'Engine 50' (95-246E) - 1995 Superior Cyclone (1500/1000/20F) (SN#SE 1501) *'Tanker 50 '(02-306T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800/100F) *'Rescue 50 '(04-346R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Tanker 51 '(07-421T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) (SN#2308) 'Fire Station 52 - 2101 Prospect Road, Hatchet Lake' Built 1966 *'Engine 52' (99-268E) - 1999 Superior / Freightliner FL80 (1050/900) (SN#SE 1907) *'Tanker 52' (06-374T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 52' (97-257R) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 'Fire Station 54 - 3610 Prospect Road, Shad Bay' Built 1991 *'Engine 54' (12-543E) - 2012 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/750) *'Tanker 54' (07-436T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station 55 - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Road, Seabright' *'Engine 55' (97-108E) - 1997 Superior Cyclone II (1500/500) *'Tanker 55' (06-378T) - 2006 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1750/1500) *'Rescue 55' (08-422R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station 56 - 8579 St. Margarets Bay Road, Black Point' *'Engine 56' (10-505E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 56' (04-338T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3224) *'Rescue 56 '(12-540R) - 2012 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Ranger 56' (01-281U) - 2001 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 60 - 40 Latter Pond Lane, Herring Cove' Built 2011 *'Engine 60' (94-242E) - 1994 Superior / Spartan Diamond (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1329) *'Tanker 60' (02-297T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (1050/1500) *'Rescue 60 '(04-333R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Brush 60' *'Utility 60' (03-322U) - 2003 Dodge Dakota 'Fire Station 62 - 1070 Old Sambro Road, Harrietsfield' *'Engine 62' (09-475E) - 2009 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) (SN#21309) * Tanker 62 '''(07-431T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) * '''Utility 62 (00-272R) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 'Fire Station 63 - 160 West Pennant Rd., Sambro' *'Engine 63' (12-544E) - 2012 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/750) *'Tanker 63 '(04-339T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3225) 'Fire Station 65 - 17 Scholars Road, Upper Tantallon' Built 2011 *'Engine 65' (97-02E) - 1997 Superior / Cyclone II (1500/500) *'Tanker 65' (07-430T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Brush 65' (05-364R) - 2005 Reading Truck Body / GMC C5500 (250/500) *'Tactical 65' (09-469TS) - 2009 Dynamic Truck Bodies / GMC C5500 *'Division Commander 1 '(13-552U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Division 2' 'Fire Station 2 - 5988 University Avenue, Halifax' *'Engine 2' (11-528E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'District Captain West' (07-415U) - 2007 Dodge Dakota 'Fire Station 3 - 5663 West Street, Halifax' *'Engine 3 '(11-529E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'Aerial 3' (09-498P) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (1750/400/114' Bronto) *'Rescue 3' (97-98TS) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 *'Trench Truck '(03-317U) - 2003 Reading Truck Body / Ford F450 (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) *'Trench Trailer' (02-294TR) - 2002 HMD *'Division Commander 2' (13-554U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility :Engine 1 (Funeral / Parade Unit) (76-11A) - 1976 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1750/500) 'Fire Station 4 - 5830 Duffus Street, Halifax' *'Engine 4 '(11-530E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'Engine 4 Bravo '(92-76E) - 1992 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star (1050/600) 'Fire Station 5 - 7090 Bayers Road, Halifax' *'Quint 5' (01-143Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75') *'Decon Unit' (92-73TS) - 1992 Bridgewater Metal / Pemfab 'Fire Station 6 - 245 Herring Cove Road, Halifax' *'Engine 6' (03-332E) - 2003 Superior Cyclone II (1750/750) (SN#SE 3067) *'Utility 6' (12-539U) - 2012 Ford F350 'Fire Station 7 - 45 Knightsridge Drive, Halifax' *'Quint 7' (08-439Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/400/75') 'Fire Station 8 - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford' *'Engine 8 '(07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon (1750/800) *'Engine 8 Alpha' (11-531E) - 2011 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/500) *'Tactical 8 '(95-95TS) - 1995 Lantz / Freightliner FL80 *'Van' 8 '(06-392V) - 2006 Ford E350XL *'Plow 8 '(04-330U) - 2004 GMC Sierra 1500 utility 'Fire Station 58 - 26 Myra Road, Timberlea *'Engine 58' (12-545E) - 2012 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/750) *'Engine 58 Alpha' (97-01E) - 1997 Superior Cyclone (1500/500) *'Tanker 58' (11-502T) - 2011 Carl Thibault / International 7500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 58' (12-537R) - 2012 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 58 '(03-460B) - 2003 Zodiac MF2C Futura 'Division 3' 'Fire Station 9 - 1 Metropolitan Boulevard, Lower Sackville' *'Engine 9' (04-353E) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/700) *'Engine 9 Alpha '(06-390E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3669) *'??? '(07-404R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 (250/200) *'Utility 9 '(05-358U) - 2005 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 9' *'Command Unit Tractor '(05-367S) - 2005 Sterling L8500 *'Command Unit Trailer '(05-366TR) - 2005 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 10 - 1156 Sackville Drive, Middle Sackville' *'Tanker 10' (02-304T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800/200F) *'Engine 10 Alpha' (06-387A) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3513) 'Fire Station 11 - 479 Patton Road, Upper Sackville' *'Tanker 11' (10-501T) - 2010 Carl Thibault / International 7500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station 12 - 45 Highfield Park Drive, Dartmouth' *'Quint 12' (07-417Q) - 2007 Pierce Dash (1750/500/75' Rear Mount) *'Tactical 12' (09-488TS) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II *'District Captain East '(07-414U) - 2007 Dodge Dakota *'CBRNe Unit '(90-219R) - 1990 Tibotrac / Ford Cargo 8000 'Fire Station 13 - 86 King Street, Dartmouth' *'Quint 13' (01-144Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75' Rear Mount) *'Utility 13 '(03-328U) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 *'Rescue Boat 13 '(01-455B) - 2001 Bombard RIB *'Division Commander 3 '(13-???) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility *'Fire Investigation Unit 1 '(06-379U) - 2006 Drake Truck Bodies/GMC C5500 'Fire Station 14 - 1 Second Street, Dartmouth' *'Engine 14 '(10-507E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Utility 14' *'Rescue Boat 14' 'Fire Station 15 - 331 Pleasant Street, Dartmouth' *'Engine 15' (10-509E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) 'Fire Station 16 - 1807 Caldwell Road, Eastern Passage' *'Tanker 16' (02-303T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800/200F) (SN#3521) *'Engine 16 Alpha '(06-398E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3652) *'Rescue 16' (03-312U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Parade' (60-06A) - 1960 Chevrolet Viking / Marsh pumper (500/250) (SN#M1050) *'Parade' (29-03A) - 1929 Chevrolet / Casket Bed 'Fire Station 17 - 1150 Cole Harbour Road, Cole Harbour' Built 1987 *'Engine 17' (03-331E) - 2003 Superior Cyclone II (1750/750) (SN#SE 3066) *'Engine 17 Alpha '(93-237E) - 1993 Superior / Spartan Metro Star (1050/800) *'Tanker 17 '(13-541T) - 2013 Carl Thibault / International 7600 (1250/2500) (SN#2609) *'Brush 17 '(09-480U) - 2009 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Utility 17 '(99-266U) - 1999 Ford F250 *'Rehab Unit Tractor '(04-347S) - 2004 Sterling L8500 *'Rehab Unit Trailer '(04-351TR) - 2004 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 18 - 690 Highway 7, Westphal' *'Tanker 18' (02-302T) - 2002 American LaFrance / Freightliner FL112 (1750/1800/200F) *'Engine 18 Alpha '(06-397E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) (SN#SE 3653) 'Division 4' 'Fire Station 35 - 39 Corbett Road, Cooks Brook' *'Tanker 35' (04-341T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3227) *'Rescue 35' (08-424R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 35' 'Fire Station 36 - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant' *'Tanker 36' (06-385T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1050/2500) *'Rescue 36 '(11-517R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station 38 - 36 Glenmore Road, Middle Musquodobit' Built 1963 *'Engine 38' (08-445E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 38' (02-300T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL112 (840/2500) *'Rescue 38 '(07-401R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Tactical 38' (05-357TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Brush 38' 'Fire Station 39 - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodobit' *'Engine 39 '(99-269E) - 1999 Fort Garry / International 4900 (1250/1000) *'Tanker 39' (06-376T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 39' (08-428R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Ranger 39' (06-383U) - 2006 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 40 - 36 Logan Road, Dutch Settlement' *'Engine 40' (06-394E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) *'Tanker 40 '(06-375T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 40' (07-405R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 40 '(12-538U) - 2012 Ford F350 'Fire Station 41 - 2433 Highway 2, Waverley' Built 1960 *'Engine 41' (12-542E) - 2012 Carl Thibault / Spartan Metro Star (1250/750) *'Tanker 41' (06-386T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3658) *'Rescue 41' (08-423R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station 42 - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington' *'Engine 42' (96-256E) - 1996 Metalfab / Spartan Metro Star (1050/800) *'Rescue 42' (11-516R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 42' (11-514U) - 2011 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Rescue Boat 42' 'Fire Station 43 - 22 Lakeside Drive, Grand Lake' Built 1975 *'Tanker 43' (06-381T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 43' (12-527R) - 2012 Ford F350 'Fire Station 45 - 1359 Fall River Road, Fall River' Built 2008 *'Engine 45' (10-508E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 45' (07-443T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 45' (08-425R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 45' (07-438B) - 2007 Zodiac Futura MKII *'Tactical 4' (12-532TS) - 2012 Dynamic Truck Bodies / International 4300 *'Division Commander 4' (13-???U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 47 - 2040 Old Guysborough Road, Goffs' *'Engine 47' (09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Rescue 47 '(02-289U) - 2002 Ford F350 'Fire Station 48 - 1581 Beaver Bank Road, Beaver Bank' Built 2013 *'Engine 48' (08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 48' (07-395T) - 2007 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3676) *'Rescue 48' (07-406R) - 2007 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Division 5' 'Fire Station 19 - 2385 Crowell Road, Lawrencetown' Built 1991 *'Tanker 19 '(06-380T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) *'Rescue 19 '(11-520R) - 2011 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 19 '(00-472B) - 2000 *'Ranger 19 '(02-301U) - 2002 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 20 - 2931 Lawrencetown Road, Lawrencetown' Built 1982 *'Engine 20 '(06-391E) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (1750/750) *'Tanker 20' (02-298T) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (500/1500) *'Rescue 20 '(03-321R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station 21 - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo' *'Engine 21' (08-444E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 21' (07-420T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) *'Rescue 21' (03-324R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Rescue Boat 21' 'Fire Station 22 - 8 Cain Street, North Preston' *'Tanker 22 '(07-435T) - 2007 Carl Thibault / Sterling L8500 (1050/1400) 'Fire Station 23 - 5543 Highway 7, Head of Chezzetcook' *'Engine 23' (95-92E) - 1995 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1050/800) *'Tanker 23' (06-377T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L9500 (840/2500) *'Rescue 23 '(07-396R) - 2007 Ford F350 *'Brush 1 '(09-481U)' - '''2009 Ford F350 (250/200) *'Division Commander 5 (13-???U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility '''Fire Station 24 - 32 Riverside Avenue, Musquodobit Harbour *'Engine 24 '(08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 24' (99-267T) - 1999 Superior / Volvo WX64 (1050/2300) (SN#SE 1956) *'Tactical 24' (05-365TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 'Fire Station 25 - 1765 Ostrea Lake Road, Ostrea Lake' *'Tanker 25' (04-336T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3140) 'Fire Station 26 - 51 Old Trunk Road, Oyster Pond' *'Engine 26 '(02-316E) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (1500/750) *'Tanker 26 '(06-388T) - 2006 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3657) *'Rescue 26 '(11-504R) - 2010 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 26' *'Utility 26 '(08-434U) - 2008 Ford F350 'Division 6' 'Fire Station 28 - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour' *'Engine 28 '(95-251E) - 1995 Fort Garry / Freightliner FL120SD (1250/1000) *'Tanker 28' (04-344T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3231) *'Rescue 28 '(03-319R) - 2003 Metalfab / International 4400 *'Brush 2 ' *'Division Commander 6' (11-521U) - 2011 GMC Yukon 'Fire Station 29 - 28975 Highway 7, Moser River' *'Engine 29 '(06-399E) - 2006 Superior / Freightliner M2-112 (1750/600) *'Tanker 29 '(04-345T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN# SE 3230) *'Utility 29 '(98-261U) - 1998 Ford F250 'Fire Station 30 - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier' Built 1988 *'Engine 30 '(02-318E) - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL-106 (1050/800) *'Rescue 30 '(08-427R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 *'Utility 30 '(03-320U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Kubota 30 '(11-523U) - 2011 Kubota RTV1140 'Fire Station 31 - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour' *'Tanker 31' (04-343T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3229) 'Fire Station 33 - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy' *'Tanker 33' (04-342T) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 (840/1400) (SN#SE 3228) *'Rescue 33 '(08-426R) - 2008 Reading Truck Body / Ford F350 'Fire Station 34 - 22 Powers Road, Mushaboom' *'Engine 34 '(99-265E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 (1050/900) *'Tactical 34' (04-348TS) - 2004 GMC C5500/Dynamic Truck Bodies 'Spare Apparatus' *90-57Q - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) - Spare Quint *92-230E - 1992 Fort Garry / Pierce Dash (1050/800) - Spare Engine *94-89E - 1994 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1250/600) - Spare Engine *95-252E - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE (1250/800) - Spare Engine *96-253E - 1996 Freightliner FL-80/Fort Garry (1050/1000) - Spare Engine *97-109E - 1997 E-One Cyclone II/Superior (1500/500) - Spare Engine *97-110E - 1997 E-One Cyclone II/Superior (1500/500) - Spare Engine *99-263E - 1999 Fort Garry / Freightliner FL80 (1250/800) - Spare Engine *02-295T - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (400/1500) - Spare Tanker *02-296T - 2002 Carl Thibault / Freightliner FL106 (400/1500) - Spare Tanker *02-305L - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/110' Rear Mount) - Spare Aerial 'Training Division Apparatus' *10-506E - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *00-270T - 2000 Fort Garry / International 4900 (1050/1400) *10-500TR - 2010 Pro Safe Fire Training Systems (53' Mobile Training Unit) *11-503TR - 2011 Strick 53' Furniture Trailer (Mobile Training Maze) 'Assignment Unknown' *(03-329R) - 2003 Tristar / Ford E550 *(02-280U) - 2002 GMC Sierra 4x4 utility *(00-130U) - 2000 Ford F250 utility *(98-260U) - 1998 GMC 1500 utility *Parade (55-05A) - 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh front-mount pumper (420/?) *Parade (54-403A) - 1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/75') *Parade (49-150A) - 1949 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (SN#302814) *Parade (34-04A) - 1934 Bickle pumper (SN#8011) 'In Shop being prepared' * 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/300/100' Rear Mount Platform) (Aerial 3) (SN #26852) * 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/500/75' Rear Mount Aerial) (Quint 5) (SN #26851) 'Tenders Awarded' *'Tender #12-115' for the supply of up to eleven (11) current model year custom rescue pumpers over a three (3) year period, with 1250 GPM pumps and 750 gallon tanks has been awarded to Carl Thibault Fire Trucks, with three (3) to be delivered in Spring 2014. It has not yet been determined where these three units will be placed. *'Tender #12-118' for the supply of up to two (2) new 75 foot quint fire apparatus, with a custom cab & chassis, 1750 GPM pumps and 400 gallon (minimum) tanks on Pierce Arrow XT chassis has been awarded to MicMac Safety Source Ltd. (Pierce Manufacturing Inc.). The apparatus for Station 5 (Bayers Rd) is currently at Mechanical Division. The apparatus for Station 13 (King St) is scheduled to arrive later this spring. 'Tenders Closed' * 'Tenders & Quotations issued' * 'Retired Apparatus' :(09-493U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 :(09-492U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 :(08-477B) - 2008 Zodiac (Written off after fire in the training tower at Station 58) :(04-340E) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 pumper (840/1400) (SN#SE 3226) (Written off after rollover accident (2007)) :(01-275U) - 2001 GMC Sierra 1500 utility :(01-274U) - 2001 Dodge Dakota utility :(99-264E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1945) engine :(98-115U) - 1998 Ford F250 utility :(97-258E) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 (840/1000) engine :(95-249E) - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) (SN#M95-1425) engine (now serving with the Westport Fire Department (Nova Scotia) :(95-248Q) - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/500/75' Rear Mount) (SN#E9034) :(95-247E) - 1995 Superior / Volvo FE42 (1050/1000) :(95-93P) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech (1500/125/100') platform (sold to Company Two Fire Apparatus in PA, then resold to a dept in North Carolina) :(93-240E) - 1993 Fort Garry / Volvo FE42 pumper (1050/1000) engine :(93-239R) - 1993 Wilson's Truck Body / GMC Sierra 2500 rescue :(93-238TS) - 1993 Bridgewater Metal / GMC Top Kick heavy rescue :(93-236E) - 1993 Metalfab / Volvo FE (1050/1000) engine :(93-233U) - 1993 Tristar / Ford E350 rescue :(93-83E) - 1993 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber (1050/500) (SN#M5602) :(93-81E) - 1993 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 (1050/500) engine :1993 Volvo FE42 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/15F) (SN#M5108) :(92-231E) - 1992 Fort Garry / GMC Topkick (840/1000) engine :(92-229E) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab (625/1400) engine :(92-228E) - 1992 Superior / International 4900 (1050/1000) engine (Sold to Rawdon District Fire Department) :(92-227E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford F800 (1050/1000) engine :(92-77E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 (1050/500) engine :(92-75E) - 1992 E-One Hush pump (1250/600) (SN#9743) engine :(91-226E) - 1991 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star (1050/1000) engine (sold to Rawdon District Fire Department) :(91-225E) - 1991 Metalfab / GMC Topkick (1050/1000) engine :(90-218T) - 1990 Superior / White GMC WCS64 (840/1500) tanker (SN#SE1052) :(90-59Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) quint :(90-58Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/75' Rear Mount) quint :(90-221R) - 1990 Ford F-Super Duty light rescue :(90-222R) - 1990 Ford E / Lantz light rescue :(89-214T) - 1989 Phoenix / Freightliner FLC112 (1050/1500) tanker :(89-213E) - 1989 GMC 7000 / Superior (840/800) (SN#SE 967) engine (Now serving the Quinan and District Fire Department) :(89-50E) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/625/40F) (SN#6798) engine :(89-48P) - 1989 Simon LTI / Duplex (85' Platform) aerial :(88-212E) - 1988 Chevrolet (port./1500) tanker :(87-206E) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 788) engine :(87-73Q) - 1987 Pemfab/Thibault/Nova Quintech 100'Rearmount :(87-39E) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 / Lantz (625/1200) engine (Now serving the Quinan and District Fire Department) :(87-204R) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 tactical support :(86-35E) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault (840/500) (SN#T86-152) engine :(85-33E) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault (840/1000) (SN#T86-103) engine :1986 Mack RS / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/200F) (Sold to Gore District Fire Department) :(85-197E) - 1985 GMC / Metalfab pump (625/1000) :(84-192E) - 1984 Ford LN800 / Pierreville pump (840/1200) (SN#PFT-1378) :(82-187E) - 1982 GMC / Pierce pump (840/840) (ex-Lake Harmony Fire Company) :(81-182E) - 1981 Ford F800 / King pump (840/1000) (SN#810033) :(81-185E) - 1981 Chevrolet / King pump (625/1200) :1981 Chevrolet / Thibault tanker (SN#T81-117) (Donate to Regional Fire Fighters Interpretation Centre of Nova Scotia Scotia) :(81-184E) - 1981 GMC / Metalfab tanker (350/1000) :(79-19E) - 1981 Ford L9000 / Pierreville pump (840/1000/40F) (SN#PFT-1118) :(80-178E) - 1980 Ford / King pump (840/800) (SN#800007) (Sold) :1980 Ford L / King pumper (1500/500) (SN#800001) (Sold) :(79-18E) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pump (1050/1000) :(79-176E) - 1979 International S / Metalfab pump (625/1200) :(79-172E) - 1979 International S1800 tanker (350/800) :(78-169E) - 1978 GMC / King tanker (350/1500) (SN#78003) :(77-164E) - 1977 Ford L tanker (250/3000) :(76-160E) - 1976 Scot C1FD / King pump (1050/500) (SN#76031) (sold to Woods Harbour Fire Department) Future plans External links *Halifax Fire & Emergency Services *Halifax Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 268) Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Tibotrac apparatus